


Foot prints in the sand.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Meme Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam hates the beach!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character Meme: Characters seven and eleven are stranded together in an island in the middle of the ocean. Should either of them be afraid of the other, and if yes, why exactly should they be afraid of? - karakuri_doll  
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Billie the Reaper.
> 
> If you're clever and I post enough of these in quick succession, you'll figure out which characters are which numbers ;) First of all, y'all must be completely psychic, second of all *bounces* thank you karakuri_doll for picking these characters :D None of these are beta'd btw.

The silence is damning.

The smirk on her face is disturbing.

The rhythmic tapping of perfectly manicured fingernails on brown leather is down right fucking terrifying.

What Sam doesn't understand is _why_ she hasn't simply blinked out of existence. Zapped herself away from this dusty desolate shore line and left him to rot.

Sure, it would take a good few weeks but she'd be able to throw his ass in to the empty eventually.

Why is Billie still here?

"What?"

She doesn't reply, just raises an eyebrow.

"No, really, **what**?"

Her lack of vocalisation only heightens Sam's need to run, yet he stands his ground. Mimicking her stance; arms folded loosely against his chest, fingers _tap-tap-tapping_ at his shirt sleeve. "Seriously, Billie. If you're gonna reap me, get the fuck on with it. I'm sick of looking over my shoulder for a preternatural baseball bat being swung at my head."

Unfurling her arms, flicking out her wrists, Billie readjusts her jacket collar and steps forward.

She's not tiptoeing and yet Billie appears to be at Sam's perfect eye level, her face close enough that he can feel her lack of breath, which triggers an all over body shudder.

Instead of rocking back on his heels like his entire body is pushing him to do, he leans forward, nose almost touching hers, and stares. "Well?"

There's a dangerous spark in her eyes as Billie allows a wolfish grin to blossom on her full lips. "Where would be the fun in watching you waste away? I want you conscious when I tip you into nothingness, and I definitely want Dean in on the action."

With that she clicks her fingers and Sam's stomach turns over on itself.

Bending double, hands gripping his thighs, Sam fights back the urge to vomit.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?"

The sound of Dean's snarky voice brings Sam up straight, making his head spin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Snatching the tumbler full of whisky out of his brother's hand, Sam throws himself into the nearest chair and downs the burning amber liquid. "Next time I say I want a day off, remind me I hate the beach, 'kay?"


End file.
